


Not About Angels

by StrikerStiles



Series: Home [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Communication, M/M, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bazı şeyleri, sadece aramadığımızda bulabiliriz. (Ya da, Steve ve Tony gerçekten konuşurlar.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not About Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Anahtar (coffee shop AU)--- hile yapmış olabilirim, mümkün ehe. (@carpelia pls don't hate me I tried so hard)
> 
> Hikaye Look Homeward, Angel adlı hikayenin devamında geçmektedir, tek başına okunabilir ama önce ilk parça okunursa daha iyi anlaşılacağını düşünüyorum.

“ _I knew who I was this morning, but I've changed a few times since then.”_

-Alice Harikalar Diyarı'nda, Lewis Carroll.

 

Steve kafelerde oturmayı seviyordu.

 

Evet, Kaptan Amerika'nın bir kafede tek başına oturması her zaman gereğinden fazla ilgi getiriyordu, orası kesindi. Ama bazen, ortalık sakin olduğunda, özlediği şeyleri yapabiliyordu, insanları izlemek ve eskizler üzerinde çalışmak gibi şeyler.

 

Fark ettiği üzere, eski bir yeteneğini kaybetmişti. Artık insanlara sadece estetik anlamda bakamıyordu, ister istemez onların ne düşünüyor olduğunu merak ediyordu, o anda neler hissettiklerini. Mesela yan masasında oturan kadının alnında bir kaygı çizgisi vardı ve gözleri dalıp gitmişti, işini mi kaybetmişti acaba yoksa daha kişisel bir sorun muydu? Ya da üç masa ötede oturan çocuğun kahve kupasını bu kadar sıkı kavramasının sebebi neydi? Bu kadar kaygılı olmak için fazla genç görünüyordu. Pencerenin önündeki masada oturan adam, elindeki anahtarla oynayıp duruyordu. Onun arkasındaki koltuklardan birinde oturan kadının kulaklıkları vardı ve ekrana doğru hafifçe gülümsüyordu. Biriyle konuşuyordu belki de, ya da bir video onu gülümsetiyor olabilirdi. Belki de müzik?

 

İster istemez, kendisinin onlara nasıl göründüğünü de merak etti. Kalemi kağıda dayalı, tuhaf bir açıyla duruyordu ve dakikalardır sabitti. Diğer elinin parmakları gergin bir enerjiyle- nereden ya da neden geldiğini kendisi de bilmiyordu- masada ritim tutuyordu. Bir an utangaçlığa kapıldı çünkü bu yabancıları böylesine dikkatli izlemesi görgü kurallarına pek de uygun olmasa gerekti. Yine de bu hallerinde onu çeken bir şey vardı, kendi dünyalarına kapılıp gitmiş gibi göründükleri içindi belki. O anda, aynı alanı paylaşıyorlardı ama gözlerini kapatsa, hepsini ayrı ayrı diyarlarda çizerdi, sadece kendi duydukları müziğe uygun hareket eden ve sadece kendi hissettikleri rüzgarladan ürperen insanlar, aynı yerde aynı zamanda.

 

Eskiden böyle şeylere hiç dikkat etmezdi. Bunu düşünmek utancın bir şekilde artmasına sebep oluyordu, tavşan deliğinin bu tarafında insanlar daha ilginçti sanki, daha dolu, daha esrarengiz. Büyük ihtimalle hepsi, kendinden başlamıştı. Öncesinde kendi hakkında da böyle derinlemesine düşündüğü hiç olmamıştı çünkü, o zaman kim olduğunu bildiğini sanıyordu, neler istediğini, nelerden korktuğunu. Bunları kontrol edebildiğini sanıyordu ve belki de, o zamanlar edebiliyordu da, ya da o zamanlar edebildiğine inanmak daha kolaydı ve şimdi, her şey o kadar farklıydı ki herhangi bir şeyin bir zamanlar tanıdık olmuş olabileceğine inanmak bile delilik gibi görünüyordu gözüne.

 

Bağ parmağının ucunda gergindi. Aralarında eski gerginlik olmasa bile, bağ buna ikna olmak istemiyordu bir türlü. Neyden yapıldığı belli olmayan bir iplik parçası için kendine fazla güveniyordu. Steve ister istemez onu çizmeye başladı, kağıt üzerinde ne kadar da önemsiz ve sıradan görünüyordu, basit bir dikiş ipliği olabilirdi. Başını kaldırıp tekrar insanlara baktı, hepsinin birden ipliklerini görebilse nasıl bir manzara olurdu acaba, birbirine dolanıp çözülemez bir düğüm haline gelmiş bir dolu iplik, belki de? Birbirlerine değmemeleri mümkün değildi çünkü, bu kadar çok insan varken değil.

 

İplik bir an ısınıp sonra eski haline döndü. Tony ne yapıyordu acaba? Yeni bir zırh testi mi? Elini mi kesmişti? Yemek yemeyi mi unutmuştu? Hepsi birden de olabilirdi tabii.

 

Birkaç hafta önce, her şey ona çok basit görünmüştü, ama aralarındaki tek sorun bağ değildi ki. Birine aşık olmak, pek de hoşnutluk verici bir şey değildi zaten, ama o kişinin sizi sevmemesi olayı daha da korkunç bir hale sokuyordu. Ve Steve şikayet etme hakkının olmadığını biliyordu, Tony'ye bir ilişkileri olması gerekmediğini söyleyen kendisiydi ve her bir sözcüğü kastederek söylemişti ama zihninin bir kısmı bunu kabullenebilmiş değildi, ya da bu bağın hissetmesini istediği şeydi, eh.

 

Garsonlardan biri boşalan kupasını alıp dolusuyla değiştirdi. Steve buraya o kadar sık gelmeye başlamıştı ki, artık ne içtiğinin yanı sıra ne aralıklarla yenisini isteyeceğini bile öğrenmiş görünüyorlardı, tuhaf bir rahatlık hissi yaratıyordu bu. Birilerinin bu kadar minicik ve önemsiz bir detayı olsun hatırlıyor olması. Kendisiyle ilgili bir sürü sır- hatta bazılarını kendisi de bilmiyordu- tavşan deliğinin diğer ucunda, kaybettiği herkesle beraber yokluğa karışıp gitmişti. Olduğu kişinin bir parçası kayıptı, ama zaten, hatırlasa bile, onun da önemli bir parçası bu zamana uymazdı ki. Tavşan deliğinden değişmeden çıkamazdı, kimse yapamazdı bunu, kitap ona söylemişti. Peggy de ona, kendisinin ona baktığı gibi bakmamış mıydı, aynı görünen ama değişmiş bir şeye bakar gibi. Tanıdığı yüzün altında beklediği şeyi bulamamış gibi. “Hiçbir şeyi uzun süre hatırlayamıyor.” diye onu avutmak istemişti hemşirelerden biri, ama Steve bunun Peggy'den değil, kendisinden kaynaklanan bir sorun olduğu hissini içinden atamamıştı bir türlü. Peggy'nin hatırladığı Steve hala burada mıydı ki? Steve'in kendisi bile onu tam olarak hatırlamıyordu.

 

Belki de, insanları okumaya çalışma takıntısı buradan doğmuştu, kendisine veremediği tanıdıklık hissini başkalarınınkiyle doldurmak için. Kule'de de aynısını yapıyordu çünkü, onlarla ilgili her bir detay, her bir alışkanlık, her bir bilgi, abartılı bir özenle kategorize edilmiş ve depolanmış haldeydi. Gözünde devasa puzzlelar gibiydiler, parçaların arasında günler, saatler, yıllar harcayabilirdi. Bazen saatlerce uğraşıp sadece tek parçayı bulabiliyordu, bazense daha şanslı oluyordu. Tony hariç, Tony'nin parçaları, en azından Steve onlara bakarken renk ve şekil değiştiriyor, ait olduklarından emin olduğu yerlere uymayı reddediyorlardı.

 

Kapının üstündeki çan çaldı ve Steve önce dikkat etmedi, düşüncelerinin arasında kaybolmuştu çünkü. Ama sonra, göz ucuyla bütün bu insanların içeri giren kişiyi büyük bir dikkatle seyrettiklerini gördü ve kimi bulacağını anladı. Midesi düşerken bir süredir sabit olan parmakları tekrar kıpırdamaya başladılar.

 

Tony gelip yanına oturdu.

 

Yüzünde bir kesik vardı, çenesinin altındaki morluksa hala iyileşmeye devam ediyordu. Başını ona doğru çevirdiğinde, Steve aceleyle gözlerini kaçırdı. Garsonla Tony arasında kısa bir konuşma geçti, Steve'se insanların kendilerine gelip gözlerini onlardan çekmelerini izledi.

 

“Zor bir gün müydü?” diye sordu ister istemez. Az önce onu rahatlatan sessizlik, bir anda onu boğmaya başlamıştı. Tony'yle hep böyle oluyordu, bir gün olmayı bırakacak mıydı onu da bilmiyordu. Sanki odaya girdiği anda oksijenin büyük bir kısmını çekip alıyor gibiydi.

 

“Birkaç test. Atlatılmış birkaç telefon.” Tony omuz silkip fincanından bir yudum aldı, yüzünü buruşturduğuna göre dilini yakmıştı. Steve kendine engel olmadan gülümsedi, her sabah gördüğü manzaranın aynısıydı ve Tony asla yeterince beklemeyi öğrenemiyordu. Sabırsız, diye tekrar not etti zihnine. “Bu harikaymış.” dedi Tony, onu daldığı yerden geri getirerek. “Denemek ister misin?”

 

Steve neye daha çok şaşırması gerektiğinden emin değildi, onu burada bulmaya gelmesine mi yoksa kahvesini önermesine mi? Kararsızca ona doğru uzatılan fincanı aldı. Espresso sevmezdi, ama bu zamanda hiç denememişti. Belki de korkunç muzlardan güzel şeyler yaratabilen bir zamanda, espresso da tek başına bir şeylere benzeyecek hale getirilmiş olabilirdi. Bir yudum aldı.

 

Hayır. Tavşan deliğinin aşağısında bile espressonun tadı aynıydı, belki sadece daha güçlü. Steve yüzünü buruşturup fincanı ona geri verdi.

 

Tony gülümsemiyordu ama ona bakarken, Steve _istediğini_ hissetti. Ona gülümsemek istiyordu, sadece endişeleniyordu, ya da zihni ona duymak istediği şeyleri söylüyordu. İplik aralarında garip bir şekilde titreşmeye başlamıştı ve Steve aceleyle kendi kupasını ona doğru uzattı.

 

“Bunu nasıl içiyorsun bilmiyorum.” dedi Tony, bir yandan da dudağında kalan kremayı yalayarak. “Bütün çocukluğum boyunca aldığım şekerden bile daha fazlası var burada.”

 

“Metabolizma?” diye önerdi, sırf ona gözünü dikip kalmış olduğu gerçeğinden dikkati dağıtmaya çalışarak.

 

“Ya da kahve israfı.” Tony parmağının ucuyla kupasının ağzında daireler çiziyordu, omuzlarındaki gerginliği görebilmek için dikkatli bakmanıza bile gerek olmazdı. O zaman ne diye gelmişti ki? Kendini ona bir şey borçlu gibi mi hissediyordu- ama hayır, Tony Stark böyle şeyleri sadece çok önemsediği zamanlarda yapardı ve Steve onun kendisini o şekilde önemsemediğini biliyordu.

 

Biliyordu, değil mi?

 

“Benimle bir şey mi konuşacaktın?”

 

Tony kaşlarını kaldırdı.

 

“Sadece kahve içmek istemiş olamaz mıyım?”

 

“Benimle?”

 

“Seninle kahve içmek için bir bahaneye ihtiyacım olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

 

“Demek istediğim bu değildi. Sadece, bu çok yaptığımız bir şey değil-”

 

“Biz aynı yerde yaşıyoruz, Steve. Her sabah beraber kahvaltı ediyoruz-”

 

“Biz kahvaltı ediyoruz ve sen kahveni alıp gidiyorsun- her neyse, demek istediğim bu değildi-”

 

“Neydi o zaman?”

 

“Böyle şeyler yapmayız. Biz, ikimiz.”

 

“Başlayabiliriz diye düşünmüştüm?” Gözlerini kahvesinden ayırmamıştı.

 

Ve Steve bu konuyu orada bırakabilirdi ama yapamıyordu. İçini kemiren bir şeyler vardı, konuşmadıkları her şey geceleri uykusunda gelip onu buluyordu. Kitaplarda yazmayan bir şey daha işte, bağ size dünyanın en korkunç kabuslarını verebiliyordu, bu işte travmadan bile daha iyiydi.

 

“Seni anlayamıyorum.” dedi yavaşça. “Diğerleri? İyi iş çıkardığımı düşünmek isterim, ama sen? Elimde hiçbir şey yok.”

 

“Bu bir tür seminer değil.” dedi Tony, şimdi gerginlik sesinde de belirgindi. “Benimle ilgili 10 gerçeği keşfettiğinde sana bir belge vermeyecekler-”

 

“Demek istediğim-”

 

“Tahmin edeyim, bu değildi. Belki de demek istediğini daha açıkça söylemelisin, ne dersin?”

 

“Pekala. Neden buradasın?”

 

“Bilmiyorum. Dediğim gibi, seni görmek için bir bahaneye ihtiyacım olduğunu bilsem bir tane üretirdim.”

 

“Benim seni görmek için her zaman bir bahanem olması gerekti.” diye hatırlattı Steve. İçinde kabaran, ölçüsüz bir öfke vardı ve ondan korkuyordu. Bu kadar anlamsızca öfkelenebiliyor olmaktan korkuyordu.

 

“Hiçbir zaman böyle bir şey söylemedim.”

 

“Ama hissettirdin.”

 

Tony derin bir nefes verdi, bedeni hafifçe ona doğru döndü ama gözleri hala fincanındaydı.

 

“Böyle bir şey yapmayı planlamamıştım. Sürekli beni çözemediğini söyleyip duruyorsun ya, ben de seni çözemiyorum Steve. Hayatımda gördüğüm en anlaşılmaz insansın, hiç böyle düşünmüş müydün?”

 

“Daha açık olmabileceğimden emin değilim.” dedi Steve ve ses tonunu kontrol altında tutmak artık ciddi bir mücadele gerektiriyordu. “Sana seninleyken evde olduğumu söyledim, daha ne söylemem gerekiyor Tony?”

 

Tony ilk kez dönüp ona baktı ve yüzünde Steve'in beklediği şeylerin hiçbiri yoktu, sadece çaresizliğe benzer bir şeyler.

 

“Biz ne yapıyoruz?” dediğinde, sesi bir fısıltı gibiydi.

 

“Bilmem.” dedi Steve, öfkesi aniden donuklaşıp yerini _hiçbir şeye_ bırakmıştı. “Kavga ediyoruz herhalde?”

 

“Hayır.” Bir çocuk gibi başını ısrarla salladı. “Biz _böyle_ kavga etmeyiz, biz etmeyiz. Sen de biliyorsun. Bu başka bir şey. Kavga, yapmayı bildiğim şey, kavga etmeyi kaldırabilirim, ama bu? Bu her neyse, beni öldürüyor.”

 

Steve ona bakakaldı. Tanıştıkları andan beri, Tony'den duyduğu en dürüst itiraftı bu belki de, ama ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu.

 

“Böyle-olmak zorunda değil.” demeyi başarabildi.

 

“Bundan nasıl çıkacağımı bilmiyorum.” dedi Tony, hala fısıldayarak. “Büyürken benim için her şey netti, ya kavga ediyorduk ya da sorunumuz yoktu. Ama bu, bu ikisi de değil. Sanki lanet olasıca sorun odanın ortasında duran camdan bir duvarmış ve biz ona çarpıp duruyormuşuz gibi hissediyorum ama çarpmadığım sürece onu bir türlü göremiyorum.”

 

“Belki de bir hataydı. Kalmama izin vermen.”

 

Tony'nin dudakları hareket etti, sonra durdu. En sonunda, duyulabilir kelimelerle konuştuğunda, doğruca gözlerine bakıyordu.

 

“Steve, bana hala aşık mısın?”

 

Kalem elinden kayıp deftere çarptı ve oradan yuvarlanarak yere düştü. İkisi de bunu gördüklerini belli edecek bir şey yapmadılar, birbirlerinden uzağa bakamıyorlardı sanki.

 

“Sana aşık olduğumu hiç söylemedim.” dedi dikkatle, sesinin titrememesine özen göstererek.

 

“Bunun için fazla zekiyim.” dedi Tony. Bu cümleyi bin kere duymuştu belki ama hiçbirinde sesi bu kadar yumuşak değildi. Sanki çatlattığı bir bardağın elinde parçalanmasından korkar gibiydi.

 

“Ne söylememi istiyorsun? Dizlerimin üstüne çöküp yalvarayım mı-”

 

“Savunmaya geçmene gerek yok-”

 

“Yaptığım bu değil.”

 

“Pepper olsa beni doğrulardı.”

 

“Belki de onu aramalısın, bu konuşmanın içinden kendimiz çıkamayacağız gibi görünüyor.”

 

“Bana hala cevap vermedin.”

 

“Bunun için fazla zekisin.” dedi Steve tersçe. Birine aşkını itiraf ederken böyle hissedeceğini söyleseler- yarı çileden çıkmış ve gerginlikten patlamak üzere- onlara akıllarını kaçırmış olduklarını söylerdi ama aklını kaçıran dünyanın tamamıydı ve Steve'i de beraberinde sürüklemişti elbette. _Mutlaka delisindir, yoksa burada ne işin var?_ “Sen de bana cevap vermedin.”

 

“Soru neydi?”

 

“Neden buradasın?”

 

Tony sabırsızca nefes verdi.

 

“Çünkü seni görmek istedim. Anlaması bu kadar zor mu gerçekten?”

 

“Sen olduğunda zor, evet.”

 

“Belki de beni çözmeye çalışmayı bırakmalısın?” diye önerdi Tony.

 

“Bu işte berbat olduğum için mi?”

 

“İnsanlar çözülecek bulmacalar olmadıkları için.”

 

“O zaman kuşku uyandıracak derecede olmadıkları bir şeye benziyorlar.” sesindeki alay bile kulağa üzgün geliyordu.

 

“Her zaman öyle olmaz mı?” dedi Tony, sanki bu çok basit bir şeymiş gibi. “İnsanlar bana bir kahramana benzediğimi söylüyor, ben de onlara olmadığımı söylüyorum. Senin kusursuz bir askere benzediğini söylüyorlar ve sen de olmadığını söylüyorsun, demek ki-”

 

“Demek ki birilerini çözme işindeki berbatlığımı insanlığın geri kalanıyla paylaşıyorum.”

 

Tony hafifçe gülümsedi.

 

“Ne biliyor musun? Küçükken senin kusursuz biri olacağını sanırdım. Önceleri seni sevmemin sebebi buydu, sonraları da nefret etmemin. Kendine sonsuz güveni olan, her yaptığı şeyi muhteşem yapan, herkese kendini kötü hissettirecek ölçüde hatasız biri. Ama şimdi sana bakıyorum ve neredeyse parça parçasın, Steve. Ve bu halinle senden nefret edemiyorum.”

 

“Hayal kırıklığı için özür dilerim.” diye yanıtladı Steve, kupkuru bir sesle.

 

“Ayrıca inatçının tekisin ve genelde sadece kendi istediğin şeyleri duyuyorsun-”

 

“Yani aynen insanlığın geri kalanı gibi-”

 

“Üstelik kendini olduğundan çok daha kötü biri sanıyorsun-”

 

“Yine insanlığın geri kalanı gibi-”

 

“Ve insanlarla ilgili önemsiz şeyleri toplamakla o kadar meşgulsün ki, asıl önemli şeyleri gözden kaçırıyorsun.”

 

“Öyle mi? Neymiş o?”

 

“Bana neden burada olduğumu sordun ama neden seni görmek istediğimi hiç merak etmedin.” diye önerdi Tony, bu onu eğlendirmiş gibiydi.

 

“İyi. Neden beni görmek istedin?” Steve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu, savunmaya geçmek bir suç değildi ya. “Yoksa sonunda bağları nasıl yok edeceğine dair bir şeyler mi buldun?”

 

“Her konuşmamız bir tartışma olmak zorunda değil, biliyor muydun?”

 

“Bunu Tony Stark mı söylüyor?”

 

“Tamam. Tamam. Pes ediyorum.” Tony ellerini havaya kaldırdı. “Barış için geldim, tamam mı? Bana biraz izin veremez misin?”

 

“Hala buradayım, değil mi?”

 

“Bütün bu bağ işinin benim için zor olduğunu söylemiştim. Ve söz konusu sen olduğun için bunun başka boyutları da var, yani şeyi konu dışı bıraksak bile-” Tony masanın kenarını kavradı. “Kafamda çok uzun süredir varsın, Steve. Bir hayal olarak ya da figür olarak, ne istersen onu de. O figüre karşı gereğinden çok şey hissettim, iyi ve kötü. Şimdi gerçekten burada olduğunda, bu benim için her şeyi zorlaştırıyor. Sadece bir figürken seni sevmek için bir sebebe ihtiyacım yoktu, ya da nefret etmek için. Bunları kimseye açıklamak zorunda da değildim çünkü kimseyi etkilemiyordu. Ama şimdi buradasın, gerçeksin ve seni etkiliyor. Sana hak veriyorum. Sadece, bu işte hiç iyi değilim, tamam mı? Burada olan ve yaptığın her şeyden etkilenecek biri hakkında bir şeyler hissetme işi. Bunu anlamanı istiyorum. Sana karşı özellikle acımasız olmaya çalışmıyorum, ben sadece-”

 

“Bunları sana Pepper mı söyletiyor?” Bu konuşma içinde bir yeri ısıtmıştı.

 

“Düşüncelerimi toplamama yardım etti.” diye kabullendi Tony. “Bu noktadan sonra ben bile yardıma ihtiyacım olduğunu inkar edemezdim.”

 

“Teşekkür ederim, yani denediğin için. Benim için bir önemi var.”

 

“Yapma. Bana kendimi çok garip biri gibi hissettiriyorsun-”

 

“Eh, kabul etmelisin ki çok da sıradan biri sayılmazsın.”

 

“Kimse sıradan olmam için beni teşvik etmedi.” dedi Tony, ama sesinde kavga tonu yoktu. “Babam 6 yaşımdayken çalışan robotlar yapabilmemi istedi. Profesörlerim dünyayı değiştirmemi istedi. Adamın biri benden çalışan bir savaş zırhı yapmamı istedi. Bütün dünya bir kahraman olmamı istiyor. Kimse-”

 

“Ben Tony olmanı istiyorum.” dedi Steve. Söylediği bunca şey içinde, en zoru bu olmuştu. “Seninleyken evdeyim derken, demek istediğim buydu. Seninleyken Steve olabiliyorum. Parçalanmış halde değilmişim gibi davranmam gerekmiyor, ne yaptığımı biliyormuşum gibi ya da hayatımda hiç korkmamışım, tereddüte kapılmamışım gibi. Bunları görebiliyorsun ve görmeni seviyorum, bazen saklanmak istesem ve beni biraz ürkütüyor olsa bile. Ve benimleyken Tony olmanı istiyorum. Iron Man değil, hatta dışarıdaki herkesin Tony Stark'ın olduğunu düşündükleri kişi değil. Sadece Tony.”

 

“Iron Man olmak daha kolay.” dedi Tony, gerçekten korkmuş bir çocuk gibi görünüyordu. “Yanımda birileri varken Tony olmak konusunda çok deneyimim yok.”

 

“Biliyorum.”

 

“Rhodey, Happy ve Pepper var tabii, ama onlar, yani, biliyorsun işte, onlar.”

 

“Biliyorum.”

 

“Tony'den hoşlanmayabilirsin.” dedi ellerine bakarak. “Partilere Stark'ı götürüyor olmamın bir sebebi var.”

 

“Bağın da beni Tony'ye bağlamış olmasının bir sebebi var.” dedi Steve.

 

“Öyle düşünüyorsun.” diye düzeltti Tony çünkü sonuçta o Tony'di işte.

 

“Elinde daha iyisi var mı?”

 

“Bu babamın imtiyazlarını kullanarak ayarladığı kozmik bir şaka?” diye önerdi.

 

“Bununla şaka yapmazdı.” dedi Steve. “Güven bana.”

 

“Onunla ilgili dinlediğim hikayelerin hiçbirinde tanıdığım haline uymuyor.” dedi dalgınca. “Çok tuhaf.”

 

“Sen de seninle ilgili dinlediğim hikayelerin çoğuna uymuyorsun.”

 

“Belki de bu bir aile geleneğidir.” dedi Tony, omuz silkerek.

 

“Ama deneyeceksin, değil mi?”

 

“Elimden geleni yapacağım. Ama ona karşı sabırlı olacağına söz ver, sonuçta zavallının pek sosyalleştiği yok.”

 

İkisi de gülümsediler.

 

Arkada hafif bir melodi duyuluyordu, Steve'in bildiği bir şey değildi ama Tony nakarata kısık bir sesle eşlik etti.

 

“Burayı sevdim.” dedi sonra. “Bugüne kadar hiç keşfetmediğime inanamıyorum.”

 

“Bazı şeyleri sadece aramadığında bulabilirsin.” dedi Steve.

 

“Bilgelik için teşekkürler.” Tony gözlerini devirdi. “Eve gidelim mi, Pepper'a bu akşam konuşacağımıza dair söz vermiştim.”

 

Hava serinlemişti ve loşlukta şehir değişmiş gibi göründü. Kendi kendine de değişmiş gibi göründü, belki de bu iyi bir şeydi. Belki de sonunda gerçekten uyum sağlamaya başlıyordu. Belki gittiğinde, evi de değişmiş bulacaktı.

 

Ama sonuçta, hala _evi_ olacaktı.

 

**********

Ertesi sabah kahvaltının konusu sosyal medyanın son bombasıydı; konuşmalarından bazı alıntılar ve resimler internetin her köşesindeydi. Herhalde bunun için kafedeki arkadaşlarına teşekkür etmesi gerekecekti. Her ne kadar bunu bir şekilde adil bulsa da- sonuçta kendisi de yarım gün boyunca oturup onları izlemişti, değil mi?- bir tarafı şaşkınlıktan donup kalmıştı.

 

“Eh, sanırım bunu tahmin etmemiz gerekirdi.” dedi Tony, omuz silkerek. “Avukatımı aradım, konuyu halloldu sayabilirsiniz.”

 

Steve bundan ne anlaması gerektiğinden pek emin değildi ve Clint gülerken havalandırma borusundan düştü.

 

Bruce onun iyi olup olmadığına bakmaya gitmeden önce, Steve'e gülümsedi.

 


End file.
